What If?
by EmilyLovesRichard
Summary: My take on a little Turnadette story. What if Sister Bernadette hadn't turned away for Doctor Turner when he kissed her hand in season 2 episode 5?
1. Chapter 1

_My take on a little Turnadette story._

 _What if Sister Bernadette hadn't turned away for Doctor Turner when he kissed her hand in season 2 episode 5?_

 _This is my first take on a Turnadette Fanfiction, please be gentle with me ;). English is not my fist language so please forgive me for making mistakes. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This will only be a short story probably two chapters ;)_

 _I hope you'll enjoy reading it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He was kissing her hand. Sister Bernadette was unable to move, speak or think. All she knew at this very moment was, that she did not want him to stop.

She had never in her whole life felt so loved. Dr. Turner moved his lips along her palm, until they came to halt on her wrist and caressed her wrist lovingly.

Her knees began to weaken and as if he had known it, he stopped kissing her and pulled her into his arms.

"On god! How I have longed to touch you, to feel you." He whispered.

Sister Bernadette was wrapped in his loving embrace and buried her head deeper into his waistcoat.

"Oh what are we doing? How can something that is supposed to be wrong feel so good? So right?" She asked him with tenderly, while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Because no matter what the circumstances are my dear, this is good and right."

Dr. Turner insisted and took a step back, just enough to look at her.

"But I have taken a vow to love God and only him." Sister Bernadette told him, her head lowered in shame.

He could understand that she was confused and overwhelmed by what was happening, but he had to make sure that she understood that their love was nothing wrong or forbidden.

He slowly caressed her left cheek, carefully took hold of her chin and moved her head up to face him.

"I know that and you have to believe me, when I tell you, that have tried everything to stop myself from falling in love with you more and more every day, but I am a week man and I have failed.

Sister Bernadette I love you with everything I have and everything I am, and I believe that God does not think, the true love between a man and a woman, to be something bad and forbidden. So if you feel the same and do not reject me I promise you, for the rest of my life I will do everything to make you happy."

Tears were slowly running down her cheeks "Shelagh, my real name is Shelagh." She told him as she moved her head closer to his and finally captured his lips with hers in a tender kiss.

The kiss was so tender he could barely feel her lips on his and yet there was so much love in this kiss. So much heartache, so much fear and at the same time so much certainty and happiness.

As their lips parted Dr. Turner couldn't stop grinning, "Oh my dear Shelagh, you have made me the happiest man on earth."

"Dr. Turner I ..." She started, "Patrick my dear, please call me Patrick" He interrupted her.

"Patrick I ..." Shelagh started again her grin matching his. "I am so confused!" She sighed.

Patrick's face fell and he stiffened. How could he have been so foolish to assume, that she would give everything up for him, for their love.

Shelagh immediately realized the change in Patrick, "Oh Patrick! I think you misunderstood! I have never been as happy in my entire life as I am right now! But I don't know how to go on. What are we supposed to do?" She asked him running her hands over the lapels of his jacket.

Patrick took Shelagh's hurt hand into his, placed a loving kiss onto her palm, in the exact same manner as he had done just minutes before.

"I love you so much, I will do what ever you want and what ever makes you happy."

"You really love me?" She asked him her eyes and voice gave away how insecure and stunned she was.

"I do! God how I love you." Patrick sighed falling onto his knees "I want to marry you! Spent the rest of my life with you! I want you to be Timothy's mother and the mother of our children!"

"Oh Patrick!" Shelagh exclaimed falling onto her knees. Now that they both were on similar height level again, Shelagh felt much more comfortable.

"I love you too!" She told him taking his face into her hands "And I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful that being the mother of our children."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Patrick immediately wrapped his armed as around her waist drawing her closer to him. Her hands moved from his cheeks downwards across the side of his through and finally she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing herself even closer to him.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to them.

Shelagh's right hand moved upwards and buried itself into his hair, while Patrick let his right hand wander upwards along her spine and came to rest between her shoulder blades.

As Sister Julienne entered the kitchen she couldn't believe her eyes. The woman she had known for 10 years as Sister Bernadette was kneeling on the kitchen floor, wrapped in a passionate embrace and kissing a man, not any man but Doctor Turner, the man they worked with daily.

The couple was still unaware of their audience and couldn't help themselves; their kiss grew more passionate with every passing second.

As soon as Sister Julienne had recovered from her shock, she decided she had to do something to stop the couple before the situation got even more out of hand than it already had.

"Sister! Doctor! May I ask, what do you think you are doing?" She exclaimed with a hard voice, not quite able to mask her shock.

Shelagh and Patrick immediately sprang apart, stood up and turned to face Sister Julienne.

"Might one of you now please be so kind, as to explain to me, what exactly you were doing? " She asked them again.

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other for a second. Than both took a deep breath, to gather the straight they would need for the unavoidable conversation that lay ahead of them.

* * *

TBC and reviews are greatly appreciated ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

I'm happy you have likes this story so far! So here is the next and last chapter ;) I hope you'll like this one too!

I am already working on a new Turnadette story, but if any of you has a theme they would like me to write a Turnadette story about, I'd be happy to try my very best :)

Have fun reading !

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Shelagh and Patrick immediately sprang apart, stood up and turned to face Sister Julienne._

 _"Might one of you now please be so kind, as to explain to me, what exactly you were doing? " She asked them again._

 _Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other for a second. Than both took a deep breath, to gather the straight they would need for the unavoidable conversation that lay ahead of them._

"I am waiting Sister Bernadette, Doctor Turner." She told them, her patience running out.

"Sister I…" Shelagh started, but couldn't quite bring herself to say the words, to explain what had happened. How could she, when she herself was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last minutes? Just a week ago she had been a nun, that was unhappily in love with to local Doctor. Now she might still a nun, but she knew that said Doctor felt the same way she did and she knew that no matter what they would have a future together, because the loved each other.

Patrick's eyes searched hers for permission to explain everything to Sister Julienne. Shelagh's eyes locked with his and she slipped her right hand into his, giving him the permission to speak for both of them.

"Sister Julienne I know this will come as a shock to you, but Shelagh and I love each other." He told her, making it sound as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you now?" Sister Julienne asked sceptically, "Don't you think Doctor Turner, you might mistake lust for love?" She accused him.

"I most certainly do not!" Patrick tried to defend himself, "I am old enough to know the difference between love and lust. Shelagh and I are in love with each other and there is nothing you can do or say to change this."

"If you say you love her I will belief you for this moment, but do you really think that she knows what real love feels like? She is so young, innocent and has never before experienced love." She gave him an empathic look that clearly showed, how little she thought of their feelings for each other.

Shelagh had been quiet the whole time. She had listened carefully and was proud of how Patrick had stood up for their love, but right now she felt as if it was her turn to speak, to defend their love, as surreal as it may seam to others.

"With all due respect Sister, but I have a name and I am standing right here and I can hear you." Shelagh told her firmly but polite.

"I know that this is a shock, but Patrick spook the truth. We love each other! I know that I have taken a vow and that I have failed to fulfil it, but I cannot control my feelings. You have to belief me when I tell you that I have fought against my feelings for Patrick for month now, but I can't continue living like this.

I have been unhappy for month and have cried myself to sleep more often than I care to remember. The only times I have been happy in those last few month were whenever I was working together with Patrick. I have prayed and have hoped that if I ignore those feelings they would go away, but they didn't. They grew stronger and stronger with every passing day. I am sorry if I have hurt you or disappointed you, but I am in love with this man and I want to spent the rest of my life with him and his son." During Shelagh's speech Patrick's eyes had filled with tears, that were now running down his cheeks.

"Oh my love." Was all Patrick could whisper in a teary voice, after Shelagh had ended her speech.

Shelagh turned to face Patrick. Their eyes locked and it was as if they were in their own little world, where nobody else existed beside themselves.

Shelagh whipped Patrick's tears away, while Patrick lowered his head and finally captured her lips in a loving and tender kiss. This kiss wasn't as passionate as their previous one, but it was filled with all the love and trust they had between them. As they slowly parted from their kiss, both of the whispered a tender "I love you", which made both of them grin like fools in love.

Turning back to face Sister Julienne, they saw a very stunned looking Sister.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked Shelagh.

"Yes I do." Shelagh replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Then I assume you will want to leave the order as soon as possible am I right?" Sister Julienne asked her, with a shy smile on her lips.

"Yes as soon as possible." Shelagh told her and stole a glance at Patrick, who was gazing lovingly at her.

"Well then I guess I can do nothing else, but wish you every happiness in this world." Sister Julienne told them "Forgive me for being so harsh when I found out a bout this, but you have to understand what a shock that was for me."

"Well it seems safe to say that it was a shock for all of us. I would never have thought that I would one day fall hopelessly in love with a nun!" Patrick told her chuckling.

"Well you better not make a habit out of it Doctor Turner, or I might find myself short of nuns." Sister Julienne laughed.

"Oh have no fear! I will never fall in love again. I have found my other half and I do not plan on letting her go." He replied, wrapped his arm around Shelagh's shoulder, drew her into his side and kissed her temple lovingly.

"You better make her happy Dr. Turner or you'll get into a lot of trouble." Sister Julienne told him seriously.

"I promise you Sister, for the rest of my life I will do everything in my power to make Shelagh happy." Patrick told her equally serious.

"Well that's good!" She told him, obviously very satisfied with his answer.

"If you want to Sister Bernadette, you can stop by my office later and we can take care of the paper work. As soon as that is done, you will be Shelagh Mannion again and be free to love who ever you want." She smiled at Shelagh.

"Yes off course, I will come by this evening." Shelagh couldn't help but smile.

"Well then I will leave you two to it and I will see you this evening. Goodbye you two."

Just as Sister Julienne had turned around and started to walk towards the door she stopped and turned back to face them again.

"Oh and do be careful not to get caught again. Like I said, you will be free by this evening, than it wont matter if anybody sees you two together, but until then it might be better to be a tad more careful." She told them, turned around again and left them standing in the kitchen.

"Well you heard what she said by this evening I will be a free woman! Oh what will I do with a my new found freedom?" She joked.

Patrick laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist and Shelagh rested her hands on his upper arms.

"If I have any say in this, you wont be a free woman for very long." He said, drawing her closer.

"I wont?" She asked him breathing hard, as he leaned his head down towards hers.

"You wont." He insisted, their lips nearly touching, his only millimetres away from hers.

"Not for very long." He whispered and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

At this very moment both of them knew, that no matter what the future may hold for them, they would be fine and spent the rest of their lives together as a happy family.

* * *

That was it :) reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
